Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by NCISVILLE
Summary: So we all know Tony loves his music, but really we don't know all of the artists he likes. Fun story set after IM 2. ONE SHOT.


**Hey Peoples so this is my one shot i told you about in my other story. Really i was listening to this yesterday at about 11 on my way home from Georgia and this story popped in my head and all i could think was hell yes. So read on, enjoy.**

Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Pepper sunk back into the chair of the jet as a sigh escaped her lips. "Can I get you anything Ms. Potts?" asked the flight attendant.

"No thank you Georgia." Georgia nodded and retreated into the cabin. Pepper had been pried away from Malibu with Tony to attend a week long seminar with the board of directors and as CEO she had no option but to go. She thought of Tony who would be waiting for her at the airport and for the first time in a week, she smiled genuinely happy. It had been almost two months that they first started dating after their kiss on the roof. Sure things had gone slightly awry on their first date but that was to be expected when dating tony Stark. He was after all charting un-marked territory. She knew he was afraid that he would hurt her, but she also knew, that even if he couldn't say it yet, he loved her enough to risk that hurt.

"JARVIS pull up the live video feed in his workshop, enable audio."

"Of course Ms. Potts." Said the Al curtly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Sir the-"

"Not now JARVIS, the best part is coming." Tony said as he continued doing a design on his computer for the Mark VI and singing along to the song that was playing loudly in the background. OF course he would never be caught dead listening to this music by anyone. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know. How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile. Guess you have to treat me like a child baby." Tony sung not noticing the green light that had switched on, on his computer screen nor Pepper's face in the corner of his screen. He was to engrossed in the design and song to have noticed.

"I already do treat you like a child." Came a voice booming through his computer speakers.

Tony jumped out of his chair and quickly said, "Mute." He quickly cleared his throat and sat back down composing himself. "Hi honey." He said taking a drink of chlorophyll. Pepper frowned upon seeing the drink in his hand. Tony noticed and immediately set to work to reassure Pepper. "No, no, I'm fine. I just have to drink this a couple times a month to help get rid of every last trace of palladium. The starkonium is doing fine. Never been better health wise, I promise."

Pepper's body immediately relaxed and a teasing smile crossed her lips. "ere you just listening to Selena Gomez?"

"What? Uh no, JARVIS, uh just put on the radio and I couldn't change it."

"Uh huh, what station were you listening to?" She asked baiting him and knowing he would take it without hesitation.

"…Two…"

"Two. A.M or F.M?" She asked.

"A.M."

"Hmm well first of all your station there is missing a few numbers and secondly music is played on F.M Tony, not A.M." Tony could see her eyes laughing at him along with the smile on her lips.

"Go ahead, make fun." He said in surrender.

"I don't think you want me to."

"I'm not going to live this down am i?" Tony asked his eyes and hopes down cast.

"It's going in my speech for your funeral." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tight. "I'm _never _going to let you forget this."

"Story of my life." He muttered. "Thanks for nothing JARVIS."

"I tried to warn you sir, you immediately dismissed me."

"Yeah well try harder and don't listen to me."

"Stop blaming JARVIS for your choice in music, Ms. Gomez." Tony shook his head and winced. "You're still picking me up right?" Pepper asked.

"Of course."

"I'm telling you already, I refuse to listen to Selena Gomez on my trip home." She said with a laugh.

"Couldn't help yourself could ya." Tony chided.

"Nope." She said as her smile reached her eyes. "See you soon Tony."

"Yeah." He said dourly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Pepper disconnected and began laughing again. She would never let him forget about this but would at least save him from the press. Happy and Rhodey however were absolutely going to find out. She grabbed her cell and dialed Rhodey first.

"Rhodey, you'll never guess what just happened." She said a grin on her face.

**Hope you like it please be sure to drop me a line, be much appreciated.**


End file.
